


A Tragedy

by Shadowcat221b



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2016, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, SPOILER:, Stony - Freeform, fangirling over Shakespeare, mentions of major character death but it is all fictional, so no death in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don´t worry, it is funnier than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts).



_Falling in love is easy_

_Being in love is not_

_Tony Stark learned this the hard way_

_Watching Steve´s lifeless body_

_His cheeky grin would never mirror his cocky one again_

_Blue eyes would never shine again with confidence_

_And turn shy with insecurity before saying "I love you" for the first time_

_They wouldn´t save the world_

_Tony still could_

_But why should he?_

_Steve wouldn´t be there to share it with him_

_Two shots out of nowhere and the heroes lay together on the ground_

_Lifeless_

_Falling in love was easy_

_Being in love was not_

_But losing love was the hardest_

 

»Why do you have to be such a drama queen?«, Steve muttered after Tony had finished reading his poem to his boyfriend.

»Because Shakespeare was one too«, Tony stuck his tongue out.

Steve sighed. »Shakespeare was King Of Dick Jokes.«

»That too«, Tony pouted. »Did you at least like it?«

»Yes.«

Tony smiled.

»It was depressing though.«

»But so tragically beautiful«, Tony replied. »Like Romeo and Juliet.«

»Tony, I hate to rain on your parade, but Romeo and Juliet were horny teenagers that were too impatient for their own good. Not a great example.«

Tony rolled his eyes. »Why can´t you let me enjoy Shakespeare, Steeeeeb?«

»Because thou only picketh the shitty ones, Tonio McMiniWiener«, Steve quipped, putting on a fake English accent.

»I will just pretend I did not hear that«, Tony mockingly fumed. »Also, what language is that even???«

»It is the English one, I believe«, Steve stated, rounding the table to escape Tony stalking towards him. »Art thou interested in pancakes?«

»Only if you admit Othello is better than A Midsummer Night´s Dream«, Tony growled.

»Oh no, never ever«, Steve laughed.

Tony tackled him onto the couch.

»Let´s just agree to disagree you, shrew«, Steve fondly pushed Tony away. »I like comedy. And you like the terrible terrible things that even life thinks are to cruel.« He smirked.

»Now that´s not true«, Tony remarked.

»Is that so? You chose Hamlet over Much Ado About Nothing and As You Like It.«

»But I like you, don´t I?«

 

**Author's Note:**

> R&R appreciated, first Stony, so be kind ;) Sorry if it is too ooc :/  
> Wrote this during music class, it´s unbeta´d...  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
